Nerve Damage
by ScRiBe-Of-BoHeMiA
Summary: AU FIC: The dark, cold night enveloped him, he had been standing there motionless for hours. His indifferent blue eyes long ago giving up on their desperate search through the unflinching curtain of rain. SLASH!  DEAN/CASTIEL - DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Story Title:**** Nerve Damage**

**Chapter Title: **** Numb (Prologue)**

**Rating:**** M**

**Genre:**** Angst/Romance**

**Pairings/Characters:**** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, hopefully more characters in later chapters!**

**Warnings:**** Slash (M/M pairings). Angst.**

**Spoilers:**** None as of yet.**

**Summary:**** The dark, cold night enveloped him, he had been standing there motionless for hours. His indifferent blue eyes long ago giving up on their desperate search through the unflinching curtain of rain.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural, any of its characters, or story-lines in any way, shape or form. Admitting that is depressing... *sob* *hiccup* *sigh* I wish I owned Castiel, Dean, AND Sam! ... I should also mention that I don't own nor am I affiliated with Lifehouse (or it's songs) in any way either... The opening lyrics for the story are from their song Nerve Damage (which is also where I got the name for this fic...)**

**A/N:**** Okay, first off the lyrics "I see through your clothes" totally made me think of Castiel completely drenched, with Dean watching on in happy awe ... Originally I was aiming for fluff, but within the first 5 sentences it was pure angst ... a fact I find **_**HIGHLY**_** pathetic, **_**LOL**_**! =D**

**Anyway, this is just the prologue (I was going to have this as the first chapter, but it's just too short to be respectable!). I should also mention that I'm planning on having each chapter from a different character's POV... (I'll have the character's name at the beginning of each chapter.)**

**This is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are (unfortunately) mine... so if you see any please let me know (I'm a bit of a grammar geek, so you'd be doing me a HUGE favour!)**

* * *

><p><em>I SEE THROUGH YOUR CLOTHES<br>YOUR NERVE DAMAGE SHOWS  
>TRYING NOT TO FEEL<br>ANYTHING THAT'S REAL  
>YOU'RE LOSING CONTROL<em>

**(CASTIEL'S POV)**

The dark, cold night enveloped him, reflecting the Cimmerian numbness of his soul. He had been standing there motionless in the empty field for hours. His indifferent blue eyes long ago giving up on their desperate search through the unflinching curtain of rain.

The icy deluge cascaded down around him, soaking him through to his skin. His long billowing trench coat doing little to ease the raw, wet, cold. His short dark hair was plastered to his face, obstructing his view of the surrounding area. Not that his lifeless eyes cared.

When the darkness surrounding him glowed with the reflection of car headlights heading towards him, he didn't notice...

He didn't notice when the car lights stopped mere metres from him, the two bodies occupying it franticly emerging from the inside, bolting towards him, calling his name.

He didn't notice when Sam and his brother gently guided him towards the unfamiliar vehicle, his brother trying his best to shield him from the torrential downpour.

He didn't notice when Gabriel and Sam delicately manoeuvred him into the backseat, Gabriel climbing in beside him to cradling him. Stroking and caressing his wet hair with loving, soothing hands.

He didn't notice when his brother started talking to him, trying to soothe him with words that he knew were unheard. Nor did he notice when he reached out to his brother, holding on to him with an iron grip for dear life, clinging to the only life support he had.

He never noticed when his tears began to cascade down his face, clouding his already sightless vision. Nor did he notice when they soaked into his brother's rain drenched sweater, lost amid the celestial droplets.

When his pain-filled over-burdened mind finally decided to release him into unconsciousness, he didn't notice. He didn't notice the tears of worry in his own brother's eyes, or Sam's continuous apprehensive glances into the rear-view mirror.

He didn't notice any of it... All he noticed was the empty chasm that engulfed him, drowning him. Slowly and thankfully oblivion overtook him. The rays of consciousness lost to the overwhelming darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've already started planning and writing the next chapter, and I'll get it posted as soon as humanly possibe! xD**

**Sooo... this is my first ever fanfic... what do you think? Let me know! =D**


End file.
